Love in Hiding
by Jen Drake
Summary: With Voldemort rising in power, an engaged Hermione must go into hiding with Fred until her wedding to Ron because it's safer nowhere near Ron or Harry. But does Hermione see Fred striclty as a brother? FH. FINISHED 122803
1. Prologue

Summary: With Voldemort rising in power, Ron insists that Hermione go into hiding away from Harry so that his fiancé is safer than she would be around he and Harry. Ron sends her to stay with Fred where it's "safe". But does Fred still see Hermione as a little bookworm, and does Hermione still see Fred as just Ron's older brother?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this story, because, let's face it: if I were, I probably wouldn't be writing it. (  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Rating: Probably PG-13 to R like most of my stories.  
  
Main characters in Play: -Hermione -Fred -Ron -Harry -Voldemort -The Weasley's -Various Hogwarts Staff -Various Hogwarts Students or Friends of Main characters  
  
Authors Note: This is my 1st ever Harry Potter story. The characters, will most likely, be out of character (OOC), but it's my first story for this genre, so give me some slack, please. If anyone has any suggestions to make the characters more in character, he or she may email me at Angelus_2004@yahoo.com  
Prologue.  
  
Hermione was at her desk, the soft glow of the small lamp on the corner of her desk illuminating a circle around the parchment she was writing furiously on. Her quill scratched loudly in the silence of the room. She pulled back slightly before leaning forward again, and signing her name to the bottom. Rolling the parchment up and securing it with a string, she walked across the room, attaching the parchment to the leg of a large tawny owl.  
  
"Take it to Harry," she remarked softly, as if afraid of being heard. "Quickly," she urged, opening the window. The owl hooted in response before gracefully flying out the window. Hermione watched the owl until I was a tiny dot against the horizon. Turning around, she was surprised to fine her custom-made gauge telling her that someone was apparating into the room.  
  
Her wand poised, ready to attack, she waited.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked to see Professor McGonagall in front of her desk.  
  
"Miss Granger," McGonagall greeted her.  
  
"What is it, Professor?" Hermione feared the worst.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore asked me to check up on you," McGonagall remarked, scanning the room quickly. "With dark forces becoming stronger everyday, he fears that you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and those around you will be attacked."  
  
"I got an owl from Ron yesterday and one from Draco early this afternoon," Hermione remarked. "However, the last owl I got from Harry was over two weeks ago. I just sent him an owl a few minutes ago."  
  
"Two weeks?" McGonagall questioned. "You're away of the current situation, are you not?"  
  
"I try to keep up with the news," she nodded. "I want to protect Ron, Harry and Draco in any way that I can."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy has contacted Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"He didn't mention that in his owl," Hermione remarked.  
  
"He's going to safe house. Seems his family was attacked," McGonagall remarked.  
  
"But Draco's father is a death eater!"  
  
"Lucius is, yes, but Draco is not, as you well know. Voldemort saw deception in Lucius bcause Draco did not share the same views as Lucius. You can take credit for that," McGonagall replied.  
  
"Me? How can I take credit for that, Professor?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy.cares for you. That's why he changed. While you were tutoring him in your sixth year."  
  
"Oh." Hermione trailed off, surprised.  
  
"That's beside the point, though. I'll tell Professor Dumbledore that you're fine," and then she apparated out of her office without saying goodbye.  
  
~*~ Hermione was in bed, reading when a chime dinged. Hermione looked to see Ron apparating into the room.  
  
"Ron?!" she exclaimed. "What is it?" she noticed the panicked look on his face.  
  
"Pack your things!" Ron remarked frantically. "Accio trunk," he said, holding up his wand. He then went to her dresser and started taking her things out and placing them in the trunk.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing? Why do I need to pack?" Hermione walked across the room.  
  
"You're leaving," Ron remarked. There was something in his voice. Something that caught Hermione's attention.  
  
"Is Harry alright?" she asked softly.  
  
"For now," Ron remarked, turning toward her. "Herm," he called her the nickname she hated. "You need to get out of here. Fred and George have gone to their safe houses already. Ginny's with a friend, and Mum and Dad are.elsewhere. You have to pack. Before it's too late," he brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Where will I go?" Hermione asked, taking over the packing for Ron.  
  
"Fred said you could stay with him," Ron remarked. "But you have to leave tonight. There's no telling when You-Know-who will show up here." Hermione stopped to look at Ron. He was tall and well built. His hair was still red and was slightly wavy. She smiled slightly before she continued to pack.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's Fred?" Hermione asked. They'd apparated to the nearest train station.  
  
"I can't say," Ron remarked.  
  
"Then how will I know which trains to take?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm just putting you on one. You'll know where to get off when you hear the name," Ron smiled. "I promise," he grinned at her, leaning down and kissing her softly.  
  
"Ron.I'm scared."  
  
"The brilliant Hermione Granger scared?" he asked, dipping his head, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"This isn't a time for jokes," she smacked his arm.  
  
"Herm, listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. You Know Who will never find you. Not where Fred is. I promise you. And as soon as this is all over, I'll come and get you," he remarked.  
  
"Why can't I stay? I'm a better-"  
  
"I know you're better than me," Ron interrupted. "But you mean too much to me. I will NOT let you stay and risk your life. Not for me. And Harry wouldn't let you, either." Hermione just looked at him.  
  
"Ro-"  
  
"Herm, your train's here," Ron hugged her tightly before he kissed her passionately. "Ever been on a wizarding train?"  
  
"Ron.Hogwarts Express, remember?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No.a real wizarding train. They fly," he grinned at her. "Mum and Dad talk about them all time. Never been on one myself," he shrugged. "But, just remember. You'll know the stop when you get there. Fred will be waiting for you," he kissed her again. "Be careful."  
  
Hermione glanced at the emerald freight and then turned to look back at Ron, but he'd apparated out of the station already. With a sigh, she boarded the train.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione lost track of time. She made sure to pay close attention to every announcement the conductor made. So far, none of the names were standing out to her.  
  
"Marauders Point ten minutes. Marauders Point in ten minutes," he called, walking by. Hermione grinned. She remembered the Marauders Map that the boys had discovered at Hogwarts. She should've known.  
  
Authors Note: So, what'd you think? Was it a good start? It's not as dramatic as it should be, but this is going to be more of a romance story than a drama. Please let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One.  
  
Hermione the bookworm. Know-it-all-Granger. Ron's friend and fiancé. Those were the things that came to mind when Fred Weasley thought of Hermione Granger. After graduating from Hogwarts, he and George had indeed, opened their own joke shop, which was now even bigger than Zonko's.  
  
Fred and George now had the largest chain of joke shops in the wizarding world. They had several hundred employees and were never doing actual work in the shops.  
  
Since Harry, Ron and Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, Voldemort had been rising in power. It was under the suggestion of Professor Dumbledore, that The Weasley's, The Grangers, and anyone associated with Harry in any way go to safe houses. The Dursley's, had of course, refused, not wanting anything to do with magic.  
  
Since going into hiding a week ago, Fred had had very little to do. Which was why he was at the train station. For the first time in his life, he was early for a non-work-related appointment. Unlike all other non-work- related appointments, this one was actually important. He was picking up Hermione Granger, his little brother's fiancé. The train was due within the next ten minutes, and a bored Fred started looking around the small wizarding train station at Marauder's Point.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stepped off the train, looking for Fred, who was supposed to pick her up and take her to his safe house. She was meeting Ron and Harry in six weeks, assuming that Voldemort hadn't risen completely to power, and that it was safe for her to marry Ron at that time.  
  
She grinned when she spotted the unmistakable flaming red hair that belonged to each and every Weasley. Walking up behind Fred, Hermione found him staring at the wall, a dazed expression on his face. She tapped him on the shoulder before she spoke.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I presume?" she raised her voice so it was high and rather squeaky.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred groaned, thinking it was a 'fan' of the joke shop. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and saw a young woman standing behind him. She was shorter than his 6'2'', he guessed about 5'9''. She had chest-length brown hair that cascaded down her back in gentle waves and loose curls.  
  
Large chocolate eyes looked at him as she smiled.  
  
"Can I help you?" Fred blinked at her. ~*~  
  
"Fred Weasley! I've known you since I was eleven years old and you don't recognize me?!" Hermione pretended to be mad. "I feel neglected," she brushed past him. "Wait 'til I tell your mother!" she called over her shoulder. She didn't really blame Fred for not recognizing her. She hadn't seen him in four years, since he'd graduated.  
  
Everytime she was at the Burrow, he had always been away on business, at a friend's house, or on vacation. She always missed him, even if only by a few minutes. In the four years, she'd gotten taller, her hair had smoothed out and she'd gotten more feminine. Her curves were now accentuated and she no longer carried a stack of ten books with her at all times.  
  
While she'd changed, she noticed that he had too. He was still tall, still at 6'2'', she guessed, but he was no longer skinny and gangly. His shoulders were broader and she could tell that underneath his red sweater, were somewhat new muscles that covered his arms and chest. He still had his trademark hair, but suddenly Hermione found Fred- the same Fred who'd dyed her hair blue in his sixth year, had put frogs in her book bag, and had put ink in her tea- very attractive. To her, it didn't matter that he was her future brother-in-law. He was attractive, and she wasn't going to deny it.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred searched his memory. He couldn't figure out whom he'd known for over half his life, and was female. She looked about Ron's age. Long brown hair. She was definitely familiar looking, and for a moment, Fred thought of Hermione. But the young woman had one thing different. While she was beautiful and confident, she was carrying a load of books.  
  
"Do I know you?" Fred asked, frowning at her as he tried to remember her identity.  
  
"Fred Weasley!" Fred cringed as the woman in front of him shrieked, sounding very much like his mother. "You don't even recognize your future sister-in-law?!" she asked him. "The girl who you tortured through school?" she asked.  
  
Fred's jaw dropped comically. He stared at her in disbelievement.  
  
"Hermione?!" he exclaimed. "You.."  
  
"Grew up?" she asked him. "People do do that, Fred," she grinned at him.  
  
"But you.. you."  
  
"Oh Fred," she smiled, hugging him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Fred was in shock. Hermione had gone from cute little kid to knockout. He wrapped his arms around her torso, picking her up in a gargantuan hug. "It's been too long," she said against his ear, laughing as he swung her around.  
  
"Yeah," Fred grinned, setting her on her feet. He took her bag and started leading her to the apparation point. Stepping into the small rectangle, he grabbed her hand they apparated to his safe house.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in a small, fancy sitting room. A fireplace was behind them, as if they'd traveled by floo. Fred still held her hand and she blushed slightly, ashamed of the thoughts running through her head. Pulling her hand away, she noted that carpet was a deep maroon shade. A red leather couch sat adjacent the fireplace, a matching golden couch of the same leather across the red settee. A deep mahogany coffee table sat between them. A door led out of the room.  
  
"Welcome to my house," he smiled. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Your house?"  
  
"Yeah," Fred grinned, walking out of the door and into a different part of the house. Hermione was shocked that Fred owned such a fancy, clean home. The Fred she remembered had been messy, and well, not much on sophistication.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred showed Hermione her room and then offered to make her dinner. She accepted and now he was making dinner while she sat at a table in the kitchen, just looking around in amazement.  
  
"Not really me, is it?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"No, it's not," she agreed. "It's."  
  
"Fancy?" Fred suggested, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione grinned.  
  
"So.how have you been? It's been.what? Four years?"  
  
"I've been.. good," she thought of a word.  
  
"Just 'good'?" Fred wondered, adding spices to the stew he was making.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione remarked.  
  
"Hogwarts brightest student is only 'good'? Now, let me see, you have a best seller out, a job with the Ministry, and you're engaged to be married. To my brother, nonetheless, and you're only 'good'?" Fred raised an eyebrow, turning to look at her.  
  
"Well."  
  
"What?" he turned around, leaning against the counter.  
  
"It's.complicated," Hermione remarked. "With Vold- You Know Who becoming powerful again."  
  
"You can't see Ron," Fred remarked. Inside, something was wrong. He was jealous. Shaking his head, thinking he was imagining the jealousy, he spoke again, "It's understandable, I suppose. Being engaged, then having to go live with some strange man," he grinned, unable to resist a joke.  
  
"Well, at least it's a nice strange man," Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'm hurt," he put a hand to his chest.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione panicked.  
  
"What?!" She stood up. "Where are you hurt? What happened? Is it a curse?!" she asked, panicked.  
  
"Calm down," he remarked.  
  
"But you're hurt!" Hermione remarked. She'd known Fred all her life, almost, and while she cared about him, the panic she was experiencing was more than she'd felt for Ron in a long time. Even though she knew he was in danger.  
  
"Hermione, it was.a joke. I was hoping I'd be a 'funny strange man'," he smiled.  
  
"You prat!" Hermione smacked his arm lightly. She sighed heavily. "Don't do that again," she whispered. "I thought."  
  
Fred nodded.  
  
"I'm.oh gosh, I forgot to owl Ron!" she cried, running from the kitchen and to her room. When she reached her room, Pigwidgeon was waiting with a letter.  
  
Herm, How was your train? I hope you got off at the right stop. It was pretty obvious, the stop, I mean. I hope you're okay. Give Fred my best. Dumbledore has been appointed Minister of Magic. Fudge is.he was killed, Herm.  
  
Hermione gasped, dropping the letter. Curious as to what else Ron had said, she bent and picked up her letter.  
  
The Goblins have advised everyone to put any money or valuables they have into vaults at Gringotts. They think something very serious is about to go down. Be careful, and stay close to Fred.  
  
I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
P.S. Harry sends his best, as well. He says Hedwig will be coming by with a letter in a few days.  
  
Hermione gulped. She quickly scrawled a letter back to Ron, gave Pig a little bit of water and tied the envelope to his leg. Pig flew out the window and out of sight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fred, look," Hermione said. She handed him a letter. Fred took the parchment from her and read.  
  
"I better advice every shop to put all funds into Gringotts," he remarked. He got out a piece of parchment and quill and began writing, dinner forgotten momentarily.  
  
Going to the window, he opened the window and whistled. A large, brown owl flew to the window and stopped.  
  
"Take it to Marcus Riwdell," Fred remarked, petting the owl. Turning around, he said, "Riwdell is my accountant. He'll make sure the shops put the money in Gringotts."  
  
"What about everything you have here?"  
  
"The money?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded. "Ron told you." she nodded again.  
  
"Well, I'll have to take the money to Gringotts, myself. Keep some money, but there's no need for 953 Galleons, 384 sickles and 35 knuts," he remarked. Hermione gasped. "Yeah, I know, Fred Weasley has never had that much money in his life."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. "But, I'm not the same Fred Weasley I once was," he grinned. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he left the room. ~*~  
  
Hermione waited patiently. Fred returned with three large sacks, with what Hermione guessed, were full of money.  
  
"You're going now." she trailed off.  
  
"I have to," Fred remarked.  
  
"But.I."  
  
"You're coming with me," Fred remarked, grabbing his wand from his pocket. "Accio cloaks," he remarked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I promised Ron I'd protect you," Fred remarked. "And I will. Now, here's your cloak. You have your wand?" Hermione nodded. "Then we're ready."  
Authors Note: I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed! It means so much to me! I'm glad you guys like this so far.well, there was chapter 1..what do you think? 


	3. Chapter Two

Authors Note: Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting! I really appreciate it. It's good to know that you guys like this so far. For those of you reading this at fanfiction.net, or some other group, I'd like to invite you all to join my new group for HP fan fiction that I just started about a week ago. It's in DESPERATE need of members and I'd love if you could all join!   
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes a few moments later to find herself still gripping Fred's hand tightly. She looked around herself and saw she was in Diagon Alley. Fred was scanning the area around them, looking for any signs of danger. In his right hand was his wand, in his left, the bags of money, which he'd shrunken and was now putting into a pocket in his cloak.  
  
"Come on," he tugged gently on her hand, pulling her down the street. Wizards bustled back and forth between the shops. Hermione noticed when Fred gazed longingly at Quality Quidditch Supply's.  
  
Hermione smiled at a small girl, who was begging her mother to take her into Flourish and Blotts. She'd done the exact same thing with her mother when she'd first come to Diagon Alley. Hermione even thought that the girl looked a little like she had when she'd been about eight. Forgetting where she was, she almost gasped when Fred tugged on her hand. Hermione hadn't even realized that they'd stopped.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred didn't know what was wrong with him. Hermione had stopped to look at a little girl who was begging her mother to go into the bookshop and suddenly he thought Hermione was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She truly had grown up. He had to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Tugging on her hand, Fred pulled her after him, keeping her close to him.  
  
"FRED!" Fred froze. Hermione's hand tightened around his. "Fred!" Angelina Johnson rushed toward them, throwing her arms around him.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione frowned. Angelina and Fred had gone out while they'd been at Hogwarts. Apparently they were still together. Hermione released Fred's hand and moved away from them a little. Hermione glared slightly at Angelina before she realized what she was doing.  
  
Then she realized why. She was jealous. Hermione scolded herself. She had Ron- she wasn't supposed to be jealous. Especially not over Fred. He was going to be her brother-in-law.  
  
Angelina moved away from Fred and looked at her, studying her.  
  
"Hey Angelina," Hermione remarked politely.  
  
"Do I know you?" Angelina asked Rudely.  
  
"Hermione Granger," Hermione held her hand out.  
  
"Hermione? Know-it-all Granger?!" she cried. "You grew up!" Her eyes narrowed, which Hermione noticed.  
  
"Yeah, people do grow up, Angelina," Hermione remarked. "Usually," she added after a moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred stifled a laugh. Hermione sure had a sharp tongue. He noticed the glare she shot at Angelina and wondered why. Shrugging it off, he reached past Angelina, grabbing Hermione's arm.  
  
"I heard you're marrying Ron," Angelina's gaze darted to Fred's hand that had taken Hermione's arm and now her hand in his.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Hermione remarked, almost as if it were a challenge.  
  
"Well, it's a shame you had to settle for the lesser of the Weasley's," she smiled.  
  
Fred frowned.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lesser? At least I have one," Hermione remarked smartly. "You have what? Didn't Viktor break up with you?" she spoke of her ex boyfriend, Viktor Krum, who had been dating Angelina.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Let me see," Hermione tapped her chin as she spoke. "I have a Weasley, and I was the one who broke things off with Viktor. It looks like you're with nothing," Hermione smiled. "Excuse us, Angelina, we have better things to do than waste our time talking to someone like you," Hermione grinned and pulled Fred away from a sputtering Angelina.  
  
"When'd she turn into such a bitch?" Hermione asked Fred once they were out of earshot.  
  
"The second you turned into a beautiful girl," Fred answered, winking at her.  
  
"Me? Beautiful? Ha!" she laughed. "I think your jokes have been going to your brain, Fred Weasley."  
  
~*~  
  
Fred frowned again. "You don't think you're beautiful?" he asked her, walking closer to her when a particularly creepy wizard walked close to her. She shook her head.  
  
"Not really," she answered. "I mean.I'm nothing special," she shrugged. "I suppose that's why I'm marrying Ron."  
  
"Shouldn't you be marrying my brother for love?" Fred raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't get a chance to answer, because by that time, they'd arrived at Gringotts. Walking up the stairs, Fred led Hermione into the wizarding bank, past the Goblins at the door.  
  
"I'd like to deposit my money," Fred told one of the goblins at a desk.  
  
"Name?" he asked in a shrill voice.  
  
"Fred Weasley."  
  
"Do you have your key?" the goblin looked from Fred to Hermione and back again. Fred nodded, reaching into his cloak and pulling it out, placing it on the desk in front of the goblin.  
  
"Very well," he nodded, summoning another goblin to take them to Fred's personal vault.  
  
"Also, my accountant, Mr. Riwdell will be depositing very large sums of money into our business account," Fred remarked. "He'll have the key and has permission to use the key only to put money in the vault." The goblin made a note of that and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione waited in the cart as both the goblin and Fred went to his personal vault. Hermione gasped when the door was opened to reveal stacks and stacks of Galleons, stickles, and Knuts filling the vault.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Fred remarked, turning toward her.  
  
"No, you don't," Hermione shook her head. She didn't know what she was thinking. She was in shock.  
  
~*~  
  
As they were walking down the stairs to the bank, a loud explosion-like sound came from the center of Diagon Alley. A large cloud of black smoke filled the air for a moment. When it had blown away, a group of witches and wizards all dressed in black was seen.  
  
"Deatheaters," Hermione whispered, starting at the group, her eyes wide.  
  
"This way," Fred pulled Hermione off to the side, intent on going to an alley off Diagon where they could apparate. When he turned, he saw a witch, dressed completely in black, her wand raised and pointing at Hermione.  
  
Authors Note: So.what'd you think? I know this chapter was short, but I promise to update soon! Please leave feedback and let me know what you think of this story! 


	4. Chapter Three

Authors Note: Well.it has been a LONG time since I last updated. I have been really busy this week. Prom was last Saturday, so I was busy all day Saturday. I went to the movies on Sunday, and all week I've been working on an art project that was supposed to be due today. So, after a week of not updating, here is a new chapter.  
  
To Fanfiction.net readers: If you're not already a member of my Yahoo! Group for Harry Potter Fan fiction, please join! I'd REALLY appreciate it! The url is:   
  
To readers at HarryPotter_fanfiction: If you don't review @ the group, please do so at ff.net!  
  
Previously in Love in Hiding: As they were walking down the stairs to the bank, a loud explosion-like sound came from the center of Diagon Alley. A large cloud of black smoke filled the air for a moment. When it had blown away, a group of witches and wizards all dressed in black was seen.  
  
"Deatheaters," Hermione whispered, starting at the group, her eyes wide.  
  
"This way," Fred pulled Hermione off to the side, intent on going to an alley off Diagon where they could apparate. When he turned, he saw a witch, dressed completely in black, her wand raised and pointing at Hermione.  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
Hermione froze, her hand still sheathed in Fred's. Fred glanced at her, then the witch in front of them, who seemed to be ignoring him, only looking at Hermione.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, we meet at last," she smiled. Hermione grimaced. Her teeth were yellow and decaying, and she was standing so close that Hermione could smell the repulsive aroma of her breath. "Marjorie Gibbs," she smiled. "Lord Voldemort has been trying to acquire you for a very long time," she continued.  
  
"Is that so?" Hermione snapped out of her daze. "Why is that?"  
  
"Well, you're friends with Harry Potter," she remarked as if Hermione were brainless.  
  
"I am?" Hermione remarked. "And why is Lord Voldemort fascinated in me?" Hermione held her head high, squeezing Fred's hand tightly in her own.  
  
"You are very daring, child," Marjorie remarked. "To say his Lord's name out loud without fear."  
  
"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione repeated the words that she'd said to Draco's father back in their 2nd year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Ah, always the student," Marjorie remarked. "You have much in common with his Lord."  
  
"I have nothing in common with your Master," Hermione spat, dropping Fred's hand and crossing her arms.  
  
"You don't?" Marjorie threw back her head and cackled stridently. "Why, my dear, you and his Lord are two of a kind."  
  
"She's nothing like him," Fred said evenly.  
  
"And you," Marjorie sneered. "You're nothing but a traitor. Associating with a muggle-born. You're a pure blood, Weasley. You shouldn't be-"  
  
"Your Lord is half-muggle," Hermione remarked. "While he may have turned against his muggle roots, they're still there. He isn't a pure blood. I'm astonished that someone so biased is even associated with a charlatan such as Voldemort," Hermione continued, smiling smartly.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve-"  
  
"No, you do," Hermione whipped out her wand. "You think you can just harass me and my friend?" she pointed her wand at the witch in front of her. Hermione muttered a few choice words under her breath and a moment later, the witch was floating in the air, then zooming headfirst into the sky like a rocket before plunging back down into a mud puddle, evaporating.  
  
"Wow," Fred remarked.  
  
"Let's go," Hermione remarked, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the apparating point.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you okay?" Fred stood outside her bedroom door. The door was open.  
  
"I'm." Hermione looked up from her book. Hogwarts: a History was her comfort book. "No, I'm not." Fred walked into the room and sat next to her on the edge of her bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"No one expects you to be okay," he remarked delicately. "I mean, you were nearly killed by a group of death eaters," he tightened his arm around her slightly.  
  
"Oh Fred," the tears that Hermione had been holding in came out in a surge of hot tears. Feeling awkward, Fred pulled Hermione onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry against his shoulder.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Fred remarked, rubbing her back relaxingly. "I promise."  
  
"How do you know?" a tearful Hermione wondered.  
  
"Because, I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"When did you become so bold?" Hermione looked at him, smiling slightly.  
  
"Hey!" Fred objected. "I was in Gryffindor, too! You're not the only daring one!" Hermione laughed lightly at him.  
  
"I know," she remarked. It was at that moment that she realized she was sitting on Fred's lap. Somehow she'd ended up straddling him, one leg on each side of him. She sat up a little straighter and looked into Fred's eyes. His eyes lowered to her mouth as she licked her lips. His head started getting closer.  
  
Hermione knew he was going to kiss her. Closing her eyes, she waited for the imminent kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred looked at Hermione. She was stunning- even tear-streaked and puffy. Her eyes were closed and Fred had to restrain himself from kissing her. He couldn't- she was his brother's fiancée.  
  
"You'll be okay?" he looked at the wall behind her. Hermione's eyes snapped open hastily. She frowned at him and shook her head as she pushed herself off of his lap.  
  
"I'll be fine," Hermione remarked. "Thanks for.everything."  
  
"It's not a problem," Fred stood up and walked toward the door. "If you need anything, I'm right next door." Hermione nodded. "Goodnight, Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight," she garbled in return.  
  
Hermione frowned after Fred left the room. The one thing she needed she shouldn't want from Fred. Not when she was marrying Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred closed the door to his bedroom, leaning back against the chilly wood.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered. "What've I gotten myself into?"  
  
Authors Note: Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out. Please, please, please leave me a review! I thrive on feedback. The more I get, the faster I write. So, if you want more soon, leave me a review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter Four

Authors Note: First off, I want to say SORRY for not updating in a few weeks. School has been so busy. Exams, graduation, open houses for Graduation, plus last Thursday I got into a minor fender bender, so that was stressful. Plus, I'm trying to get a job and not be a lazy ass all summer. Lol. I've had writers block a lot lately, but I know that some of you REALLY wanted an update, so here it is. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter Four.  
  
Hermione woke to see sun streaming in through the large bay window that was opposite the bed in her room. She couldn't remember falling asleep. All she remembered was almost kissing Fred, him leaving and now waking up. Her sleep had been dreamless and surprisingly peaceful. Hermione didn't usually sleep well her first night in a new place. Something about the sounds that weren't familiar.  
  
Stretching, she sat up and looked around the room. She hadn't really noticed yesterday, but the room was actually quite spacious. The bed was in the center of the room across from the bay window. Next to the window was a roll-top desk. An ornate chair was at the desk, a large, comfortable cushion on the chair.  
  
Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Hermione stood, stretching her arms above her head as she cracked her back in the process. She walked to a door next to the door that led to the hallway. She was pleased to find that it wasn't a closet as she suspected, but a bathroom. That left the door next to the bureau to be the closet.  
  
After carefully selecting a knee-length black skirt, stockings, a simple yellow blouse and all her underclothing and shoes, Hermione walked into the bathroom. A large shower stall was in one corner of the bathroom. A large garden tub sat in the opposite corner, across from the toilet. A cabinet was between the toilet and the shower stall and across from the shower was the sink. The silver fixtures went nicely with the bright blue and aqua that the bathroom was decorated in.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred was sitting in the living room, reading The Daily Prophet when an owl landed on the windowsill next to the chair in which he was sitting. He didn't recognize the bird, but accepted the envelope that had 'Hermione' scrawled on it in elegant handwriting. The bird didn't bother to wait for a response, but flew right back out the window by which it had entered.  
  
Hermione. He'd almost kissed her last night. He'd been so close. And he'd wanted to. He was in deep. Fred hadn't dated anyone since he and Angelina had split. He had been too busy and just hadn't felt like dating. Then Hermione came. And for the first time in over a year, Fred felt that feeling. The tingly feeling deep down inside that one gets when around someone he or she is attracted to. Of course, it was Fred's luck that the one girl he'd felt that for was his brother's fiancée. His future sister- in-law. He knew that if he did anything he'd feel horrible. Ron was his brother. In the back of his mind, the 'what if' bothered Fred. What if he felt horrible for NOT doing something?  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione made her way down the stairs, intent on going to get some breakfast. Then she was going to do some homework. She was doing a correspondence class. She'd just decided the other day. Of course, she didn't know where she'd be going, so she'd told the professor of the class that she'd send him an owl when she was ready to begin. She'd been given the first assignment and it was nearly completed.  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen. She loved wizarding houses. Fred was no where in sight, but there was sausage being cooked, eggs being fried and oranges being squeezed into orange juice. Magic. Hermione couldn't imagine her life without it. Or without everything that came with being a witch.  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione was sitting down to eat her breakfast. She noticed that the house was silent, but that didn't bother her at all. She wasn't in the mood to see Fred. She didn't know what she'd say or do. If she said or did anything at all. She couldn't believe it. She'd almost jeopardized her entire relationship with Ron. If he knew that they'd almost kissed, he'd be furious. He'd probably call off the wedding. Somehow that thought didn't bother Hermione as much she would have thought it would.  
  
She was nearly done with her breakfast when she noticed an envelope with her name scrawled on it. The handwriting was familiar and Hermione grinned when she realized it was Draco's handwriting. He'd helped her, Harry and Ron defeat Voldemort their sixth year. Of course, they hadn't killed or destroyed Voldemort, just stopped him from killing the school.  
  
She smiled, remembering the day of the 'battle'.  
  
::::FLASHBACK:::::::  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called, racing down the hall, her robes billowing behind her as she ran.  
  
"What is it Herm?" Harry stopped, turning around to face her. He noticed the scared look on her face.  
  
"I just.." She panted out of breath, "I just heard from Lupin." she panted again. Remus Lupin had returned to be their DADA teacher in the sixth year. "That they suspect an attack today," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, incredulously. "When? How?"  
  
"They don't know, all they know is they've been getting warning signs. The same kind they got the night your parents were-"  
  
"Killed," Harry finished for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was sitting in Arithmancy, listening half-heartedly to the teacher. Never before had she been distracted. Being a prefect, she'd gotten news from Lupin that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But she'd told Harry. She'd figured Harry had the right to know.  
  
"Granger!" she blinked and looked across the isle. Draco Malfoy sat across her. He was leaning toward her. "Granger!" he kissed.  
  
"What?" she whispered back. Then she noticed that Professor McGonnagall was at the door, talking quietly with her teacher. McGonnagall's eyes connected with Hermione's for a second before returning to the professor she was speaking with.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he hissed, leaning toward him. Hermione looked at him. He was serious.  
  
"Hear what?" she asked softly, looking around her. There were only three other students in their Advanced Arithmancy class. Two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw.  
  
"That hissing noise?" he asked. Hermione craned her neck. She shook her head. There was a loud POP! From the back of the classroom. Hermione whirled around and was shocked. Standing in the back of the classroom was a young Voldemort. He looked the same as he did when he was at Hogwarts. She'd seen pictures of him, and was ashamed to admit to herself that he was still a handsome man. She immediately stood up faced him.  
  
"Ah, a muggle-born," he smiled. "Gryffindor never did know how to pick the right characteristics," he smiled. "Sorting hat always was a bit of a fool, that hat."  
  
"That hat helped defeat you before," Hermione managed so spat at him. She noticed McGonnagall out of the corner of her eye, ushering the two Hufflepuff students out, the Ravenclaw rushing after them before she could be stopped.  
  
"Tom-"  
  
"Do not speak to me, hag," Voldemort directed his attention at Professor McGonnagall. Then as if noticing him for the first time, his attention turned to Draco.  
  
"A slytherin, eh?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "What is your name?" he asked. His wand was still raised, had been for quite some time.  
  
"Malfoy," Draco remarked calmly. Hermione's eyes widened even further. How could he be so calm? Then it hit her. He'd been an assumed death eater for years. His father was one, so it was only natural that he be one, too.  
  
"Ah, the son of my comrade," he smiled. He then turned back to Hermione. "You, mudblood, are friends with Harry Potter?" Hermione didn't move. "Yes, you are. Now, Miss Granger, is it?" he looked at Draco, who nodded. "You're going to tell me. How did Harry stop me?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked stupidly.  
  
"When he was a child," Voldemort prompted. "How did he stop me?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione whispered, backing up a step.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Granger, you can do better than that. I mean, for being a mudblood, you're quite brilliant. Or so my sources say. Malfoy?"  
  
"She is," He admitted. "Surprising, eh?"  
  
"That's what I though. Now, Miss Granger, for the last time," he pointed his wand at her. "Tell me how your friend defeated me."  
  
"I told you," Hermione said, sighing. "I don't know!"  
  
"Wrong answer!" Voldemort remarked. He opened his mouth and started to speak, a curse starting to roll of his tongue.  
  
"Accio sword!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at a sword that sat in a display case in the back of the room. The sword flew through the air and through Tom Riddle's back. He laughed loudly.  
  
"You fool!"  
  
"Run!" Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room while pushing McGonnagall out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione followed Draco as he ran through the school. He stopped in front of a painting of a witch, who was asleep.  
  
"Wake up!" he ordered. The witch blinked, then smiled.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"Silver snakes," Draco said hurriedly. The portrait swung open and Draco pulled her in after him.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Secret passage. It will take us to Hogsmeade."  
  
"But."  
  
"This isn't on the Marauder's map. Trust me," he answered,  
  
"How do you know about-"  
  
"Potter has a big mouth," Draco shrugged. "Where is he?"  
  
"Divination," Hermione told him.  
  
"I'll be back. Stay here. Weasley with him?" Draco asked as he walked to the portrait hole. Hermione nodded. "I'll be back. Don't leave. If he finds you-"  
  
"I know," Hermione remarked. "I'm dead." Draco nodded and turned toward the door. "Draco?" she called. He stopped. "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"I had to," he answered without turning around. "Don't leave," he remarked and then he was gone.  
  
:::::END FLASHBACK:::::  
  
Hermione smiled. He'd managed to get Harry and Ron both down to the large room. Ginny, too, only because he'd passed her on the way back with Ron and Harry. They'd stayed in the passage until they'd together, come up with a plan. A plan that had eventually helped them defeat Voldemort if only temporarily.  
  
Hermione,  
  
It's been a while, hasn't it? Ron told me about your going into hiding. I think he's right. I just wanted to see how you were doing. You, and of course, you and Ron. Let me know how you are.  
  
Always, Draco  
  
Things sure had changed since school. She was engaged. To Ron, nonetheless. But now she was having feelings for Fred.  
  
"Good morning," Fred's voice came to her. Hermione looked up just as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning," she remarked dully.  
  
Authors Note: Well.I think that chapter pretty much sucked. But, the next one will definitely have some more Hr/Fred interaction! I just needed some filler. Lol. As always, thanks for reading and please review! You have no idea how much I LOVE feedback. And if you could, please join my Harry Potter Fan fiction Group @ Yahoo! 


	6. Chapter Five

Authors Note: First off, I want to apologize for not updating in so long. I posted chapter 4 yesterday at ff.net. It wouldn't let me weeks ago when I had it done! So I am SOO sorry that I didn't do that sooner.  
  
To ff.net readers: Thank you so much for your reviews! I REALLY appreciate it.  
  
To my Yahoo! Group readers: I thank you too for reviewing!  
  
To EVERYONE: Please join my Yahoo! Group for Harry Potter Fanficion. It's called harrypotter_fanfiction. The URL (which I forgot in the last chappy) is:  
  
Oh, there are SLIGHT spoilers to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Nothing major, though, I promise.  
  
And now, on to.  
  
Chapter Five.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Fred asked, pretending that nothing had happened.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just.tired," Hermione lied. "I got a letter."  
  
"Who from?" Fred poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Malfoy?!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, he.proved that he's changed," Hermione defended him.  
  
"He's still a Malfoy," Fred shook his head. "I don't care if he-"  
  
"Can we not talk about Draco?" Hermione asked, her temper rising.  
  
"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Fred asked. Inside, he was praying she didn't want to talk about the kiss they'd almost shared.  
  
"Actually, I don't really feel like talking about anything," she answered his question. Fred smiled slightly. There was that icy, superior, know-it- all tone she'd used when they were at Hogwarts. He smiled, thinking about his 7th year and her 5th year. She'd lectured he and George about their jokes. She'd used the exact same tone she was using now.  
  
"Very well," Fred remarked. Looking around the room, he frowned. Something was out of place. Something was wrong. "Excuse me," he remarked as he apparated out of the room.  
  
Hermione sighed loudly. During her 5th year, Fred and George had apparated everywhere when they weren't at Hogwarts. Some things never did change.  
  
~*~  
  
Time went on slowly for Hermione. She'd taken it upon herself to read every book in Fred's library. It had been a week since the incident in Diagon Alley. A week since she'd nearly kissed Fred. She'd spent all her free time either doing her correspondence work or she was in the library of his home. She'd started with the shelf farthest the door, had read all four shelves on that particular shelf and was no moving on to the second shelf.  
  
She hadn't spoken to Fred in three days. He'd made fun of her for spending all her time reading when she could be spending her time outdoors. So she'd gotten mad and they'd had a little fight. Neither of them had spoken since.  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
Fred was walking by the library on the way to his room when he spotted Hermione sitting in one of the large maroon armchairs. It was dark outside, and she was reading by the firelight and a small lantern she'd bewitched to float above the chair. He smiled, shaking his head. Hermione would always be a bookworm. He cocked his head to the side, looking at her. Her long hair was up in a messy bun with a few tendrils hanging here and there about her face.  
  
She was biting her lip in concentration, Fred noticed. He watched as one delicate hand reached up and turned the page.  
  
"Always the bookworm, aren't you?" he asked, speaking aloud for the first time. Her head shot up, the book flying to the floor as she jumped, clearly startled by his presence. She relaxed when she realized it was him, and not another wizard.  
  
"Yes," she remarked, her eyes looking at him with an unreadable expression.  
  
"You should go outside more, Hermione," Fred apparated so he was standing at her feet. He picked the book up and looked at her, a small smile on her face.  
  
"It's.not safe, you know that Fred," she sighed, trying to take the book from him. He held it above her head.  
  
"Come with me," he remarked. "I'll protect you," he said.  
  
Hermione's heart swelled. She knew he would protect her. With his life, if necessary. But she wasn't going to let him risk his life for her. Not so she could have 'an afternoon outdoors' as her mother would say.  
  
"No, I'm perfectly happy right here," Hermione smiled, holding her hand out for the book.  
  
"So, you're just going to hide, is that it?" Fred asked.  
  
"That's what I'm doing," she snapped. "Otherwise, WHY am I here?"  
  
"You're here because Ron wants you here. Because you're safer here."  
  
"I'm hiding Fred! Please give me the book," she changed the subject.  
  
"So you're going to hide until you-Know-Who is.what? Dead?" Fred questioned her, his anger building.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione spat. "You wouldn't know anything about it, Fred Weasley."  
  
"That's right," Fred agreed. "I've never known anyone who risked his life to defeat You-Know-Who! He never possessed my sister. Ron never went with Harry on any of his expeditions," Fred reasoned sarcastically.  
  
"That's not what I meant-"  
  
"Just because you're friends with Ron and Harry doesn't mean I don't know what it's like, Hermione! They're my family! Ron's my brother, and Harry might as well be!" Fred remarked angrily.  
  
"Fred-"  
  
"I know you're scared," he knelt in front of her. "I am too, but that doesn't stop me from getting out of the house."  
  
"Fred, it's different-"  
  
"Because You-Know-Who isn't looking for me? Because I'm not important? Hermione, you have to listen-"  
  
"I've listened to about all I'm going to listen from you, Fred Weasley," Hermione stood up, pushing him backwards a little. Then she apparated from the room.  
  
"Hermione! You can't stay inside this ruddy house forever!" Fred yelled.  
  
:::: End Flashback:::: Hermione sighed. She could and she would. Fred had almost been harmed at Diagon Alley that day they'd gone. She wasn't going to risk that happening again. Not when she could prevent it by not being around him.  
  
Hermione was getting feelings for Fred. She wasn't sure what kind of feelings yet, but she knew one thing- she wasn't going to put Fred in danger again if she could help it. And she could.  
  
Authors Note: I haven't updated in a long time.I feel horrible. But, here's chapter five.it's short and kinda crappy, but oh well...lol.I promise more action next chapter! 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter six.  
  
Hermione looked at the wizarding calendar that hung on the wall in the kitchen. She had two months before her wedding to Ron was supposed to take place. Two months and she hadn't even started planning. Ginny, would of course, be her maid of honor. Ron had told her to plan whatever she liked. The only thing she had no control over was where the ceremony was going to be held. The Weasley's had decided it'd be best for the ceremony to be held at Fred's home since it was well hidden and only a few people knew where it was located.  
  
She'd written to a wizarding catering company and they'd agreed to apparate and conjure all the food to the grounds of Fred's large home. Hermione was writing a list of places she would have to visit to buy things for the wedding, when Fred apparated into the room.  
  
"Hermione, 'allo!" he grinned. "How are you? Fred been treating you okay?" it was at that moment, that Hermione realized she was looking at George, rather than Fred.  
  
"George!" she hugged him. "I'm okay. What about you? Have you seen Ron or Harry? How is everyone? What are you doing here? Is something wrong? What happened?" Hermione let a spew of questions roll off her tongue.  
  
"I'm good. No, I haven't seen Ron or Harry. Everyone is fine. I'm here to see Fred. No, nothing's wrong. Nothing's happened," he smiled, answering every single one of her questions. "No, be a dear, tell me, where is that idiotic brother of mine?" he grinned at her.  
  
"Well, I don't know," Hermione shrugged helplessly. "Check the parlor." George nodded his thanks and apparated out of the room.  
  
Rain was coming down in torrents, beating against the window pane as the wind blew it toward the house. A clap of thunder shook the house. Looking out the window, Hermione gasped. In the middle of the garden, stood Fred, his clothes soaked and clinging to his body. Lighting struck the ground close to him and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
Hermione quickly put a charm on herself to keep the water off her and then apparated out of the house.  
  
"Fred!" she yelled over the wind. "What are you doing out here?!" she cried.  
  
"Enjoying the rain!" he shouted. "What does it bloody look like?"  
  
"Like you're trying to drown yourself in the rain!" she cried, pointing to the large puddle he was standing in. "Come inside before you catch your death of cold!" she yelled.  
  
"Why don't you go inside?" Fred asked calmly. "Why are you out here?" a bolt of lightning lit up the dark sky.  
  
"Come inside!" Hermione pleaded earnestly. "Please!"  
  
"Herm, go inside," he remarked coldly.  
  
"Fred Weasley!" she cried, grabbing his arm. "Get inside!" Fred turned his eyes on her. He said nothing, simply looked at her. "Why are you out here?"  
  
"I like the rain," he answered.  
  
"If this is another of your jokes-"  
  
"It's not," he answered. A clap of thunder followed closely by another lightning bolt, which was very close to them, made Hermione scream loudly.  
  
"Fred, please come inside!" she pleaded, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," she remarked. "George is here to see you!" she hoped that would get him to go inside. Her charm was starting to wear off. The little umbrella that had been over her head, keeping her dry, was shrinking, as if put in the wash.  
  
"Mione, go inside!" Fred remarked, looking up into the sky.  
  
"Not without you!" Hermione remarked stubbornly, planting her feet firmly on the ground. She crossed her arms and stood in front of him.  
  
"What happened to you?" Fred asked. "You used to be smart! You used to be practical! Why are you standing out in the rain?"  
  
"Why are you?" Hermione ignored his insults.  
  
"Because I bloody like the rain!" Fred cried. "Now get inside. I'm sure George has news about Ronny and Harry," he remarked.  
  
"I already asked," Hermione remarked, the umbrella now the size of thimble. Her hair was soaked, matted to her head, her clothes clinging to her body. "He's here to see you!" Fred looked at her, taking in her drenched, disheveled appearance and nodded.  
  
"See you inside," he gave up arguing with her and apparated inside. "Foolish man. Tried to prevent him from getting struck by lighting and does he listen?" she asked herself, shaking her head. "No, of course not," she answered her own question. She apparated inside, dried herself off with a spell and then apparated into the parlor to find George and Fred sitting at the table, calmly talking amongst themselves. They each had a butterbeer in front of them.  
  
"Hermione," George remarked. "Are you all right? You look.stressed."  
  
"I'm fine," she forced a smile on her face. "I just don't fancy being in the rain."  
  
"Why were you in the rain?" George asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Trying to save your twin!" Hermione remarked. "He was about to be struck by lightning!" she exclaimed and then apparated up to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred sat there, dumbfounded. Hermione had come outside because she was worried about him? Because she thought he was going to get struck by lighting?  
  
He'd been standing in the rain, just thinking. He'd gotten an owl from Ron earlier that day. Ron and Harry were close to cracking the code. They'd intercepted an owl from Voldemort. It was going to one of his minions and they were close to cracking the code. Ron wanted to make sure Hermione was all right.  
  
Fred bit his lip. George was sitting across from him, an amused expression on the face that mirrored his own.  
  
"So.you and Hermione haven't been getting along?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Fred asked his twin.  
  
"She.seemed upset."  
  
"Well."  
  
"You like her," George remarked suddenly. He set his butterbeer down. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"What? No, I don't. She's just Hermione. I don't like her like that!"  
  
"Who said you liked her as more than a friend?" George raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You do, don't you?"  
  
"What of it?" then, realizing what he'd said, "No! Of course not!"  
  
"Then why bring it up? Why say it?" George grinned. "If you don't fancy her, then why bring it up when not asked?" Fred didn't have an answer for that.  
  
"Dear brother," said George. "Your secret is safe with me," he grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to report to mum that you and your little crush are okay," he winked and apparated out of the house.  
  
Fred's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He'd said it out loud. He'd said he liked her. Fred groaned and looked around the room helplessly before downing the last of his butterbeer.  
  
"I'd better go apologize." What he'd said shocked him. Fred couldn't remember ever apologizing for something that wasn't his fault.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat in her room, a book on her lap. She'd been terrified when she'd seen Fred standing in the rain, lightning flashing around him. Her first though had been, what if he dies and doesn't know how I feel? Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You don't know what you feel," she said to herself aloud. "You're confused."  
  
"Confused about what?" she looked up to see Fred standing in the doorway to her room, leaning against the doorjamb.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you were confused," Fred remarked.  
  
"Oh, that," Hermione brushed the comment off. "Nothing important. Can I help you?" she asked, her eyes traveling over his familiar features.  
  
"I wanted to apologize."  
  
"For what?" Hermione asked, knowing what he was going to say, but wanting to actually hear him say it.  
  
"For frightening you. I was just thinking and it started raining. I had a lightning shield powered up," he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You what?!" Hermione screeched. "Why you little."  
  
"I just wanted to say I was sorry," Fred remarked. "I'm not used to having anyone here to care whether or not I get struck by lightning," he smiled gently. Hermione didn't know what to say in response, so she just nodded.  
  
"What're you doing?" Fred asked.  
  
"Reading," she answered.  
  
"I can see that," Fred rolled his eyes. "About what?" Hermione held up the book. Wizarding Weddings and How to Plan Them.  
  
"Ah," Fred remarked. "Anything interesting?"  
  
"A few things. I'll have to go into Diagon Alley," she said softly.  
  
"Let me know when you want to go, I have a few things I have to pick up, too," he smiled at her. "Goodnight Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight Fred," Hermione remarked.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, that was the crappiest chapter I've written so far, I think. Lol. But, I had an idea and I wrote. It's pretty crappy, but I'd still like your feedback. Remember; please be nice about your reviews. Just give me ways to make it better! It NEEDS to be better! Lol. Thanks for all the feedback! I REALLY appreciate it!  
  
Join my fan fiction group at Yahoo! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven.   
  
Weeks passed and Hermione and Fred were once again on speaking terms. They'd both gotten out of whatever slump they'd been in and now were extremely close. They spent a great deal of the days just talking or reading together.  
  
Hermione found that every day she thought less and less about her wedding and Ron. It got to the point where she was surprised when Fred mentioned him, or when George dropped by with news of the family. Hermione just couldn't figure out what it was that made her forget about Ron. It had been bugging her for weeks.   
  
One night at dinner, she was sitting across from Fred at the small table in the kitchen when it hit her. She looked at Fred and he was no longer just Ron's brother. He was Fred. And she loved him. Her eyes widened at that realization.   
  
"Hermione?" Fred questioned, looking at her curiously. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"Um…" Hermione stammered. "No. Nothing's wrong," she forced herself to smile. "Just a headache."   
  
"Why don't you take a potion for it?" Fred suggested brightly. Hermione couldn't help but smile at him.   
  
"I think I will. I'll see you later," she remarked and then headed up the stairs. Fred watched her walk away, a wistful smile on his face. Then he shook his head, as if clearing it. He shouldn't be thinking of Hermione in a romantic fashion. But he was. Sighing, he pushed his thoughts aside and told himself to remember his brother. Her fiancé.   
  
The week went on in a similar fashion- the two spending a great deal of time around each other, both of their feelings hidden from the other. Finally, the end of the week came. Fred and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire, their backs leaning against the couch, reading a book together, laughing and smiling all the while. Neither noticed when Ron apparated into the room behind them. This was normal for them. But for some reason, both had feelings that were electrifying the room.   
  
"Mione," Fred said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Then he frowned. Someone was there. He turned around and his face fell before he forced a smile. "Your love awaits," he announced, pushing himself to his feet and apparating out of the room.   
  
Hermione slowly stood and smiled sadly as Ron walked across the room, a broad smile on his face. He'd matured so much since their days at Hogwarts. He was taller, broader, more muscular. And there had been a time when she'd thought that Ron was a perfect specimen of male. Now, however, she wasn't so sure. When Ron took her in his arms in a tight hug, Hermione forced herself to hug him back. When he went to kiss her, Hermione hoped that it was normal, because it wasn't effecting her in any way. The only person she could think of wasn't Ron, but Fred.   
  
"I have good news," Ron smiled at her, backing up a little to sit on the couch.   
  
"Oh?" Hermione wondered. "What?"   
  
"We've won," he grinned. "You can come back now. We can be married," he kissed her softly.   
  
"Oh," Hermione hoped she didn't sound disappointed. "Wonderful." She looked toward the door to see Fred walk in, smile sadly and pick up a book before leaving without saying a word.   
  
Fred's heart hurt. Hermione had said 'wonderful' to the information about the wedding. What was I thinking? That she'd miraculously fall in love with me? When she has Ron? He shook his head in self-disgust as he slowly trudged up the steps. Weeks had passed since Ron had fetched Hermione. They hadn't left though. Ron had decided that Fred's spectacular yard and home were the perfect place for the wedding. Fred hadn't had the heart to tell his little brother differently. So instead, he was forced to stand at the sidelines and watch as his parents and siblings rushed around preparing.   
  
On the day of the wedding, he was more upset than ever. He truly loved Hermione, but was going to watch her marry his brother.  
  
"Fred!" Molly Weasley called. "We'll all be going now. Will you stay here until Ginny and Hermione's parents get here?"  
  
"Yes, Mum," Fred nodded. "You stay here with Hermione, then. We'll see you soon," she smiled, kissing her son's cheek. Fred trudged up the stairs and was on his way to his room when he heard Hermione call out to him.   
  
"Fred?"   
  
"Hmm?" he backed up a few steps until he stood in the doorway to her room, her door open. She stood in front of the mirror, her wedding dress on. She looked beautiful.   
  
"Can you do me a favor?"   
  
"Sure, what?" Fred asked, stepping into the room.   
  
"Button me up?" she turned her back toward him. After a moment of hesitation, Fred nodded slowly, crossing the room. He carefully pulled the two sides of fabric together and started to button the incredibly small pearl buttons. When his fingers brushed against the smooth skin of her back, they both froze. Fred looked up and saw Hermione staring back at him in the mirror. Slowly, she turned around and simply looked at him. Fred reached into his pocket and slowly brought out a small velvet box.   
  
"I was going to wait to give you this," he smiled, "but I figured why not just give it to you now," he held it out to her.   
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Open it," Fred remarked softly. They were standing so close she could feel his breath on her face. Hermione slowly opened the box and gasped when she saw a small heart-shaped locket resting inside.   
  
"Fred, it's beautiful," she grinned, looking at it.   
  
"Your wedding present," he shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready for the big event," he smiled softly.   
  
Hermione held the locket in her hand for what was probably half an hour, just staring at it. She turned it over and saw that it had the word Always engraved on it in elegant scripture. Curious, she opened it and gasped. On one side was a picture of the two of them- of her and Fred. On the opposite side were three words engraved in the same font as on the back.   
  
"Hermione?" Hermione heard her mother and quickly put the necklace behind her back, smiling at her mother as she walked in, followed closely by her father.   
  
"You look beautiful, dear," her father smiled.  
  
"Thanks Daddy," Hermione forced a smile on her face. Inside, her emotions were in turmoil. Fred loved her? Hermione's thoughts were chased away as the final touches and preparations were brought to the front burner.   
  
Fred sat on the terrace, just staring off into the distance. He had less than an hour. And then Hermione would be his sister-in-law. The one thing he wanted least. The only good part about that he'd get to be around her. The thought saddened him, though. Hermione would be with Ron, not him.   
  
"Mum, can you...go get Fred for me?" she asked. "I need to ask him something...about the ceremony," Hermione made an excuse.   
  
"Sure, honey," her mom smiled. After a moment both her parents left and she sat on the edge of the bed. She was so...confused. At the same time, she knew exactly what she wanted. And it wasn't Ron.   
  
Fred was walking into the house when Hermione's mother walked over to him and told him that she wanted to see him. Surprised, Fred made his way through the crowded house, stopping to say a few words to family members he'd never met or rarely saw. When he reached the landing at the top of the stairs, he leaned against the wall for a moment, taking in deep breaths.   
  
After a moment, the courage he knew he had kicked in and he made his way down the rest of the hall to her room. He knocked softly and his breath disappeared when he saw her. She was standing with her gloved hand on the doorknob, a small smile on her face.   
  
"Hey," she smiled. "Come in, please," she said softly, opening the door further to allow him access to the room.   
  
Her brown hair was swept up into an elegant twist, soft curls at the top. Her makeup was minimal and she looked gorgeous.   
  
"You look beautiful," Fred smiled, turning away from her and looking out the window.   
  
"Thank you," Hermione blushed, stepping closer to Fred. She held out her hand and curious, Fred held his out, accepting whatever she was about to hand him. She dropped the locket in his hand.   
  
"This is-"  
  
"Do you mean it?" Hermione asked softly, not looking at him. "Because if you don't-"  
  
"I do," Fred nodded.   
  
"You do what?" Harry's voice drifted from the doorway. "Hermione, the ceremony's about to start," he smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione remarked, looking at him before looking back at Fred.  
  
"I guess I better get downstairs," Fred looked at Hermione before following Harry. Hermione frowned. She knew she had feelings for Fred. She just didn't know what to do. She had to decide if she wanted Ron or Fred. The way it was going, it was leaning toward Fred.   
  
Authors Note: My muse suddenly returned. I'm not sure if it's any good, but if you like it, please let me know! I plan on finishing this soon, if you couldn't tell. Just to be safe in case my muse leaves again. Either way, feedback would be good!   
  
Thanks!  
  
Jen~ 


	9. Chapter Eight FINAL

Chapter Eight.  
  
Hermione inwardly cursed Harry for interrupting her and Fred. He'd said he meant it, though. She thought for a moment and realize she felt the same way. She didn't love Ron- it had always been Fred. Always. She'd just used Ron to get close to his brother. She frowned at how shallow that sounded, but realized it was true. At Hogwarts, she'd disliked Ron, Harry too. She'd always thought that the twins, Fred especially, were different. There was something about him that she'd always liked.   
  
And here she was, years later, engaged to Ron when Fred loved her. She was about to make the worst mistake she could possibly make. Marrying a man she didn't love.   
  
After a few minutes, her father appeared, ready to escort her down the stairs and into the parlor, where the ceremony was being held. After making sure she looked okay, Hermione turned toward her father and nodded, smiling slightly.   
  
~*~  
  
Fred stood off to the side. He was in the wedding party, one of the groomsmen, as were George, Bill and Charlie. He turned toward the door and waited. A moment later he saw Hermione's mother walk in, smiling as tears of happiness pooled in her eyes. Fred's heart fell. Hermione was going to go through with it- she was going to marry Ron even after everything that had happened that day. Harry looked at him questioningly, but shrugged his shoulders after a moment.   
  
"I love you," he whispered softly to himself when the wedding march began to play and Hermione appeared with her father. Fred noticed that she avoided his gaze and looked anywhere but him. He also noticed that her smile was plastered on her face and that her eyes looked sad. He instantly regretted telling her anything- giving her the locket with his feelings written so openly on it.   
  
~*~  
  
When Hermione reached Ron, she took his hand and smiled slightly. She saw Fred out of the corner of her eye and her heart melted. She looked at Ron and back again and frowned. When she looked at Ron she felt friendship, compassion, careful. When she looked at Fred she felt love, honesty and recklessness. She felt desire. That was something she never felt for Ron. She looked at Fred again and saw him staring at her with an expression she couldn't read. His eyes were studying her carefully and Hermione felt her insides flutter.  
  
When the priest asked if she was ready to say her vows, she froze. She looked at Ron and saw concern in his eyes. She closed her own eyes when the priest asked if anyone could think of any reason for them not to marry. She sneaked a peek at Fred, who was just looking at her. He shook his head, signaling that he wasn't going to speak up.   
  
Hermione's eyes widened when no one said anything. Then she did. She didn't even realize it, until the words, "I can't," escaped her lips. She closed her eyes when she heard the gasps of shock that went throughout the room. "Ron, I'm sorry...I can't do this," she shook her head, his hand falling away from hers and to his side. "I...I love someone else," she shrugged, her eyes going past Ron to land on Fred. She smiled sadly at him and turned, picking up the hem of her dress and running.   
  
After she'd changed out of her dress, Hermione quickly packed her things and instead of leaving her room, she apparated to the one place she could think- the library.   
  
"I knew you'd come here," Fred's voice came from a chair in the far corner.   
  
Hermione froze. She looked at him. "Fred...I-"  
  
"Why? Why'd you call it off?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Yeah...but why?" Fred crossed the room and stood in front of her.   
  
"You," Hermione whispered. "You."   
  
"Me? What do I have to do with it, Mione?"  
  
"I love you, not Ron. You."   
  
"You're in love with him?!" Ron's voice came from the doorway. Hermione whirled around and saw Ron, looking glum and upset standing in the doorway.   
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat next to Ginny in the kitchen. The guests had all left- the only ones left were the immediate Weasley family, and Harry.   
  
"I saw this coming, you know," Ginny remarked. "Hermione's letter spoke less and less of Ron and more and more of..." she trailed off.  
  
"Of who?" Harry questioned softly.   
  
"Of..." Ginny hesitated. "Fred." Harry's eyes widened and his thoughts drifted to earlier when he'd interrupted the two in Hermione's room.   
  
"Fred..." Harry said softly.   
  
"She...she loves him," Ginny turned her eyes onto Harry. "More than she ever loved Ron. She's...happy when she talks about him," Ginny shrugged.   
  
"Well..." Harry remarked. "I want Hermione happy, but not at the expense of Ron's feelings."  
  
"Ron...he doesn't love her, either," Ginny replied, standing up.   
  
"What do you mean he doesn't love her either?"  
  
"He...he met someone. While he was visiting Charlie," Ginny remarked. "They've been keeping in touch, owls and whatnot," she shrugged. "Her name's Dahlia."  
  
"And why didn't they call it off before now?" Harry asked. "If they don't love each other?"  
  
"Who knows," Ginny shrugged. "I'm just the messenger."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron...I'm sorry," Hermione turned toward him. She heard a pop!, and knew that Fred had apparated out of the room.   
  
"No, I am, Herm," he used the name she hated. He knew she hated it, too.   
  
"We...just grew apart," Hermione replied lamely, sitting down.  
  
"Yeah...met other people," Ron continued, as if speaking for her. "Moved on."  
  
"You did too?" Hermione asked, surprised. Ron nodded slowly, sheepishly.   
  
~*~  
  
Fred was in his room, packing. It may be his house, but he needed a vacation. A long, secluded vacation to get over Hermione. If that was possible. He quickly packed his things and wrote a note. No reason not to be courteous. Fred laughed at himself- he had changed so much since school had ended for him. Since opening the joke shop. Since falling for Hermione. He snorted as he remembered her from school- bushy hair, buck-toothed a bit, total bookworm. Now all he saw when he looked at her was beauty, radiance. Happiness.  
  
He looked around his room and apparated to the nearest train station.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Ron had had a long discussion and they'd both met someone else, had fallen in love and had just kept the wedding on because they were worried about hurting the other. Hermione smiled warmly at Ron.  
  
"Friends?" she asked. Ron shook his head.   
  
"Best friends," he hugged her. "Now go find my brother," he rolled his eyes.   
  
"You go get your girl," Hermione remarked, leaving the room and heading toward Fred's room. When she reached his room, she was surprised to find that he was gone. The door to his bureau was open and his things were gone. She frowned when she a note on the bed.  
  
I'm going on a little vacation. I...I can't handle this anymore. I'm taking a train and will send an owl as soon as I reach my destination.   
  
Love, Fred  
  
Hermione panicked. He'd just left. No goodbye. Just saying he couldn't handle...'this' anymore.   
  
"Herm?" she looked to see Harry standing in the doorway.  
  
"He...he left, Harry," Hermione wiped a tear away.   
  
"What? Where? When?"  
  
"He left...he went on vacation." Harry picked up the note and frowned.   
  
"Go to him,"Harry replied. "Go..he's probably still at the train station. Go to him, Herm. He loves you."  
  
Hermione only smiled and nodded before apparating out of the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred sat on a bench, waiting for his train. He was going as far away as possible. He didn't know where that was, but he was going. His suitcase sat at his feet, his head in his hands. He'd left her. Left Hermione. She was going to end up with Ron- he knew it. Or she'd change her mind about him. He'd had terrible luck with women and he figured this would be no different- that he'd end up alone.   
  
They called his train and he frowned even more. Standing, he walked to the train and got on, handing his ticket to a tall man in a suit and hat that asked for it. He found a seat near a window and sat.   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was frantic as she scanned the train station. She looked at a parked train and saw a flash of flaming hair as it sat by the window. Her eyes widened and she apparated closer to the train.   
  
"Fred!" she called as the train started up. "FRED!" she cried, pounding on the side of the train. Her heart leapt in her throat as he turned to look at her, surprise written clearly on his face. "Fred!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Wait!" Then the train started moving and Hermione was running along side it. "Fred, please don't go!" she cried, tears trailing down her cheeks.   
  
~*~  
  
Fred stood in surprise when he saw Hermione outside the train.   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione turned around, knowing that people were staring at her, but not caring. "The man I love is on that train," she said softly to anyone who would listen. She heard a pop!, but didn't think anything of it. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Mione." Hermione turned around and gasped. Fred stood behind her, his suitcase in hand. He bent and put his suitcase down before standing before her, a small smile on his face.   
  
"Fred!" she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he picked her up in a giant hug. "I thought you'd left," she whispered, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.   
  
"I was going to..." Fred remarked.   
  
"Don't ever leave me. Never," Hermione remarked, pulling back long enough to press her lips to his in a passionate kiss.   
  
~*~  
  
Six months later...  
  
"Are you sure you really want to get married?" Harry asked. "You're actually going to go through with it this time?"   
  
"Harry," Hermione sighed. "Of course I am!"   
  
"Good," Ron smiled. "I don't think I can handle going to more than two of your weddings," he winked at her.   
  
"Hermione dear, it's time," her mother poked her head in. "You're sure you want to do this?"   
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Of course I'm sure!"   
  
"Congratulations, Herm," Harry remarked, kissing her cheek.   
  
"Yeah, congratulations," Ron smiled, hugging her.   
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"I introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Fred Weasley," the minister remarked as Fred kissed his bride passionately. Hermione smiled up at her husband.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Fred kissed her again.   
  
And...they lived happily ever after.  
  
Authors Note: okay...now that completely sucked...I don't think it makes any sense at all...but I'm going to go ahead and post it anyway. Lol. It's completely OOC...but that's how I write so far. Lol. At least for HP. Maybe later, if I get better ideas, I'll re-write the ending, but not anytime soon. Lol. I need an HP muse.   
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated- esp. if you can tell me how to make it better- and not by saying 'kill off...' or something like that. Actual constructiveness is appreciated. Thanks SO Much for all the great feedback- I can't thank you enough!  
  
Jen~ 


End file.
